Raspberyl
Summary Raspberyl is Mao's closest rival, and friends. Her goal is to before the number 1 delinquent in all of Evil Academy with her friends Kyoko, and Asuka. Though over the events of Disgaea 3 Raspberyl helps Mao and the party take on Evil Academy's Senor students, Diez Gentlemen, and fight Super Hero Aurum. After the events of Disgaea 3 Raspberyl becomes a teacher at Evil Academy, and looks to have the heart of an angel to Restore her delinquent status, after she started to act more like an Honor Student. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher | 3-C '''| '''2-A Name: Raspberyl Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Female Age: 1578 Classification: #1 Delinquent, Delinquent Teacher of evil academy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, forget, paralysis, and poison Status effects), Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Non-Physical Interaction, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Transformation (Can use Magic change to turn into a sword), Fusionism (Can fuse with other Monster type Demons to grow in size, and power), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Statistics Reduction, Cosmic Radiation Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ (should be close to Mao in power) Speed: Massively FTL (Should be faster than the Prinny) | Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then those that can out speed the Big bang skill) Lifting Strength: Class Z (can easily rip the moon from it's orbit) | Pre-Stellar | Pre-Stellar Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher | Galactic | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level, possibly higher | Galaxy level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee to interplanetary with melee attacks, and projectiles, Interstellar with spells | Galactic with spells and projectiles | Universal with Big Bang, and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Items that can restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Gifted (Raspberyl has gained a great amount of academic knowledge to the point she was able to become a teacher at evil academy) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Love Thy Heart: Raspberyl Main Evility, where she gets a 20% damage boost when she is fighting someone stronger then her. * Law by Range: One of Raspberyl Unique Evilities, Where she can extend the range of her spells but making those spells cost 50% more to cast. * Hello Throw: One of Raspberyl Unique Evilities, that boosts her power by 10% every time she is thrown. * D-Rule: Recycle: Raspberyl sucks her into her book, which releases them in explosive barrels that detonate and send those inside flying up, as she uses telekinesis to throw them into the ground. * D-Rule: Volunteer: Raspberyl traps her target's field, that compresses all into a single point that then explodes. * D-Rule: Ecofriend: Raspberyl's Ultimate skill where she summons a multi-headed snake that breathes a cloud of poison onto Raspberyl's targets. Key: Early game | Mid game | Late game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Immortals Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Purification Users